


Fairy Tail Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Crime Sorcière, Domestic, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Works too short to be posted by themselves. All 100 words usually including the title in the word count and lots of different pairings/groups. Will add to this whenever I write something small :) Not spoiler free including the latest manga chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it really you?

What happened? One minute she was trying to avoid Erik’s vomit the next she was in a forest, her guild mates nowhere to be found.

Stumbling slightly, she made her way forward, certain this was one of Macbeth’s tricks. Coming into a clearing she caught a flash of white hair and a soothing voice coming from her right.

Memories of her childhood bubbled up as she hastily brushed away tears. Even for Macbeth this was low. Desperately searching for holes in the illusion, she followed the glimpse of hope until they came face to face.

“Yuki…no?”


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray comes home drunk to his apartment but why is there a stranger in his living room?

Fumbling with his keys, Gray silently cursed Cana for always managing to flood his bloodstream with alcohol no matter the time limit. Keys jammed into the lock and not budging, he grew impatient and threw his weight against the door, shattering the wood around the lock. He’d fix that tomorrow.

Somewhere between breaking down the door and stumbling into his living room he noticed that his boxers were missing. Not that that was unusual.

What was unusual was the attractive pink-haired man gawping at him with a slight blush on his cheeks.

This wasn’t his apartment was it…


	3. Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy after Gajeel is dragged into the underworld.

He had vanished from existence.

She would never admit it but after Levy recovered enough for her agony to twist into vengeance she was reckless. Words flew through the air in increasing sizes as she attempted to aggravate whichever enemy was closest. Hoping, secretly hoping, that one would unleash a terrible magic that she could not dodge.

Maybe she would exhaust her magic power and be left at the mercy of the opposition. Maybe she would find one of the remaining spriggan 12 and pour all her magic into one final shot. Maybe she would see him again.


	4. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Gajevy... kind of.

“Mama I’m hungry!”

He fantasised about a family. In his last moments he thought of his future. Ironic in a way.

“You’ve definitely inherited a dragon slayer appetite. Just like your father-” She stopped mid-sentence, laughter catching in her throat. _Their father._

Fairy Tail was left battered and broken. No one visited anymore except Lily to drop off money to support Levy and the two blue haired blurs. Adopted twins with the same defiant glances as the father they had never met. He watched on from his frame on the wall. Existing only in pictures and heart. Their father.


	5. Why Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy reacting to Gajeel's death

They had expected to find her beaten and broken but instead she was bitter. No tears pooled in her eyes only rage and loathing.

“Don’t come near me.” She whispered. Lucy’s outstretched hand was slapped away as Levy turned to face the rest of team Natsu with a look of venom.

“Why? Natsu has been dragged into other dimensions where no one should have survived, yet he did. Gray saved him.” Her words shook. “Where were you? WHERE WERE YOU GRAY? WHERE WERE YOU ALL?”

A whimper escaped her lips “Look what you’ve done. He’s gone… He’s gone.”


End file.
